


All crocodiles like water

by LucidaCentury (Sephora909)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Imp!Rumple, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephora909/pseuds/LucidaCentury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow White is having a hard day and would like to relax in her swimming pool. However, a certain crocodile has invaded the place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All crocodiles like water

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr version](http://lucidacentury.tumblr.com/post/77836525320/winterelf86-i-saw-the-tag-imp-rumple-just)

Snow really loved the swimming pool she and Charming got from Agrabah as a wedding present. It had been built in a hidden part of the royal garden to make it more intimate, and since swimming turned out to be the only thing relaxing enough to put Regina’s threat away from her mind, Snow went for a dip every afternoon.

That day, a spy brought her news from the evil queen. Therefore, she went to the pool earlier than usually. She discarded her white dress, leaving her in the blue bathing suit she put on before leaving the castle, and dived into the water. It was cold and helped her to cool down. She didn’t swim right away and just let her body float on the surface instead, enjoying the calm.

As soon as she heard splashing noises, Snow jerked up. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw an animal, a reptile with dark green scales. However, when she turned toward the intruder, she saw it was something much more upsetting than a crocodile. The young queen almost wished she now faced a bloodthirsty alligator instead of Rumplestiltskin idly swimming on his back.

Wearing a black bathing suit that covered his shoulders and legs, the Dark One was lazily kicking the water. With his arms crossed behind his head and his mischievous smirk, he looked like he enjoyed himself immensely.

“Hello, dearie. Isn’t the water lovely today?” he greeted her with his mocking high-pitched voice and a giggle as he crossed just before Snow.

Either she was having the most awkward moment of her life, or she was having a nightmare. She desperately hoped for the latter as she gaped at the most powerful man in the world happily splashing water in her dumbfounded face.

“What?”

It was the only thing that Snow managed to utter while her mind had gone blank because of this messed up situation. Her eyes followed Rumplestiltskin swim a length and when he came back toward her, she still didn’t know what to do or say.

“Did the crocodile get your tongue?”

“What are you doing here?”

The Dark One stopped before Snow and put his hand on his chest in mocked offence at her accusing tone. How could he not be as ill-at-ease as her? He was wearing nothing but a bathing suit, for crying out loud!

“Didn’t your dear prince tell you about our deal?”

“What deal?”

“Well, I helped to solve a little problem of his, so I got the right to visit the pool. I wouldn’t mind making a deal to bring it home, now.”

Snow could have handled his sick giggling, his impish stare, but his wriggling eyebrows were the final straw. She turned and left without giving him a second glance.

“Didn’t know you were so selfish, dearie!” he called after her.

David was so going to pay for letting Rumplestiltskin squat in her swimming pool.


End file.
